Añorando el pasado
by Ashamed y j4p4nis3
Summary: Después de la muerte de Majin Buu la relación de Bulma y Vegeta entra en rutina, ella cree que los sentimientos de Vegeta han acabado y él ignora su angustia de ella. Mientras que Yamcha quiere retomar lo que siempre fue suyo ¿Podrán salir adelante?


**Pasados Malditos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Un dulce sonido recorrió por toda la casa, era música tranquila, el olor de la dulce comida que emanaba por toda el lugar se colaba por todos los recónditos agujeros que tenía el hogar, pequeños temblores sacudían la gran mansión… Era de esperarse, la típica rutina se hacía día tras día sin ningún contratiempo, la gente siempre hablaba a espaldas de esa familia, decían que era gente extraña, no durarían tanto, sabían ya los típicos movimientos que hacían, casi no le importaba mucho lo que decían de su persona pero de algo era cierto y que odiaba, era que la gente supiera que todo se había vuelto aburrido:

Abrió los ojos percatándose de la hora que marcaba "A la misma hora me despierto" Pensó en un vago intento de que por primera vez en su vida se despertara diferente, a otro horario, solo simplemente que fuera un día totalmente diferente a los que ya siempre sucedían, se talló los ojos y dio un gran bostezo, sus ojos voltearon al otro lado de la cama "Otro día en el que amanezco sola, otra rutina más que esperar ¿Qué sigue esta vez? Trunks me vera me dará los buenos días, Vegeta estará entrenando, haré el desayuno, iré al trabajo, tendremos sexo y se repetirá la misma rutina ¿Por cuánto tiempo pasara esto?" suspiró, con sus manos se revolvió el pelo y caminó rumbo hacía al balcón tratando de cambiar la rutina que llevaba, abrió la puerta y se quedó viendo la mañana en toda su plenitud, observó a la gente que transitaba por ahí, las luces rojas que prendían y apagaban en la Cámara de gravedad.

Un nuevo cambio tal vez hubo en la patética rutina que llevaba en esos momentos, tal pareciera que su hijo no le iba a dar el tan ansiado buenos días esto hizo que sintiera un ligero dolor de estómago, tal vez provocado a aún nuevo cambio que tal vez anhelaba en su ser. Observó con detenimiento y vio como Trunks salió de la Cámara de gravedad de su padre "No fue a la escuela" pero sin embargo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, si bien al menos algo positivo en este nuevo día surgiría y tal vez se rompa la odiosa rutina que le afectaba completamente "¿Dónde esta Vegeta?" Pronto su duda se había aclarado a ver a un hombre salir de la cámara, con una toalla alrededor del cuello, sin ninguna prisa, algo le dijo a Trunks pero no pareciera ser algo importante.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que Bulma lo miraba, se quedó viéndola muy penetrantemente, mientras que Trunks seguía hablando sin percatarse si quiera que su padre no le ponía tanta atención como él creía. Bulma no se inmutó no se iba a dejar ganar esa guerrilla de caras, hasta que finalmente Vegeta cedió sin importarle giró su cabeza a el hijo despistado que tenía en esos momentos y prosiguió viéndolo nuevamente. Bulma se desconcertó ante este acto si bien sabía que la relación que tenía con Vegeta se había enfriado un poco, Vegeta se tomaba muy en serio el entrenamiento y eso no le importo en lo absoluto a ella, infinidad de veces había pasado que Vegeta se enfrascaba en ser el mejor y dar todo, así que no le tomó mucha importancia a ello.  
Pero si bien también ella misma sabía que cuando Vegeta entrenaba era por que quería ser el mejor que Goku, o por que algún enemigo intentaría invadir a la Tierra, pero y esta vez ¿Por qué se enfrascaba en luchar? Apretó el barandal Bulma "Esos ojos, esa cara ¿Acaso trataste de decirme algo que desconozco Vegeta?" No perdía las esperanzas de que Vegeta tal vez pasara por algo que ella aún desconocía, dejo de apretar el barandal y salió del balcón rumbo hacía la cocina para hacer algo de prepararse para comer, y para los amados saiyajins que tenía en su casa. Sin apuros bajo por las escaleras.

Llegó a la cocina, sacó del refrigerador comida que para los humanos podría ser un buen festín, pero para el hijo que tenía y esposo que tenía era solo una simple merienda, solo comida y nada más, dejo lo que iba a hacer de desayuno y se paso para donde se encontraba los trastos, en frente de eso se encontraban unas cortinas cerradas que abrió y daba vista a una parte del jardín, suspiró nuevamente, ya no le encontraba sentido a nada "Antes entendía perfectamente esas miradas frías, penetrantes que me hacías, ahora ¿Por qué ya no las entiendo?" Se fue hacia la mesa y empezó a preparar comida "¡Que demonios te ocurrió! Se de muy buenas fuentes… se de Yamcha que nos protegiste, diste todo de ti por esta familia, tu familia, también te revivieron, no podía creer que Porunga te regreso a la vida, me dio mucho orgullo, por que supe que encontré en ti mi esperanza de vivir, y que no hago tan mal mi trabajo después de todo, siempre termino lo que me propongo, termine el hecho de que te pude cambiar, pude cambiarte Príncipe Vegeta raza de los saiyajins"

Dejó la comida en la mesa y se aproximo a una mesita más pequeña, era de metal en donde la cual tenía ruedas esa mesa, coloco la comida ya preparada en la mesita de metal para después llevarla hacía la sala. Puso la mesita a lado de una mesa color café en donde siempre las visitas se recibían ahí con un buen café caliente y los ya típicos pasteles de su madre que les llevaba a ofrecer, le dio un sorbo a su café antes de que se le enfriara, se quedó viendo nuevamente las luces rojas que prendían y apagaban al ritmo que ellos pasaban por las pequeñas ventanas circulares que había alrededor de la circunferencia de la cámara. A punto de acabar su café, finalmente Trunks salió saludando a su madre, un poco sofocado por el duro entrenamiento que siempre su padre lo hacía llevar, alardeándole siempre a Goku que siempre su hijo sería mucho más poderoso que Goten y más a aún al primogénito de este que desde que tuvo nupcias con la hija del gran Mr. Satan había dejado de entrenar de una manera precipitosa. Su hijo giro para encontrarse con su padre y después de decirle algunas palabras salió corriendo del lugar. Por otro parte Vegeta, agarró una botella que se encontraba a lado de la cámara, dio una gran trago a la botella con agua y después la gran mayoría del agua se la echo por toda su cara.

Bulma se le quedó viendo atenta ante este acto, el hombre al terminar la botella la aventó dentro de la cámara, se quedó viendo a Bulma con una notoria indiferencia y salió de la vista de la mujer. Bulma dio un suspiro hondo y opto por terminar de una vez por todas su café.

- Madre – gritó - ¿Aún sigues en la sala?-

- Si Trunks – gritó ella también – Me tome la libertad de llevar aquí el desayuno ¿Por que no fuiste a la escuela el día de hoy?-

- Bueno – se acercó a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de Bulma – Asisto con regularidad a la escuela, voy bien y hoy no es un día tan importante como para asistir a la escuela, si bien hoy tengo planeado ir con Goten.-

- ¿A si? – Dijo cruzando las piernas – Y a quien le pediste permiso – dijo cuestionándole

- Pensé que no te negarías – dijo con indiferencia – Hace tiempo que no veo a Goten por estar estudiando y pensé que sería lo correcto verlo ¿Esta comida es mía? – Bulma asintió, Trunks se dispuso a comer.

- ¿Y tu padre? – volteó la cabeza hacía la gran ventana que daba vista hacía la cámara de gravedad "Tal parece como si Vegeta mal acostumbrara a Trunks, desde hace tiempo Trunks a entrenado con Vegeta y pareciera que las cosas empeoran más"

- No lo se – dijo levantando los hombros a modo de indiferencia – No creo que deba tardar, tal vez voló hacía su cuarto y se dispuso a bañar.-

- Ya veo – dijo secamente - ¿Te sientes bien hijo? Digo me refiero no te sientes extraño, no sientes a tu padre extraño o algo así – volteó su mirada hacia los ojos azules de este.

- No se a que te refieras madre – contestó algo molesto – Mi padre se muy bien que casi fui en error en su vida – divagó por unos momentos y aquellos recuerdos cuando su padre por primera vez lo abrazó le vinieron y el inevitable futuro que le deparaba a él – Pero sin embargo lo quiero por primera vez en mi vida lo he comprendido, todo – dijo perdido en sus palabras, sus ojos se desviaron a un reloj que había en la casa – Es tarde y quede de verme con Goten temprano – se levantó del lugar y acomodó los platos que había utilizado en esos momentos.

- No te molestes – se recargó en el respaldo del sillón – Si se te hace tarde es mejor que vayas ya en donde se encuentre Goten – Trunks se quedó viendo a su madre y paso a lado de ella, esta le agarró del brazo y este por reflejo se quedó viéndola – Espero que… te diviertas – soltó una sonrisa fingida y soltó su agarre.

- Si madre lo haré – caminó rumbo hacía la puerta principal abriéndola con mucha fuerza y azotándola al final.

- Adiós – dijo en un susurro al momento en que Trunks dio un portazo a la puerta - ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Trunks?-

Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, sus ojos se perdieron en el rosario de flores que tenía ella "Tan cerca y tan lejos" Sus ojos se habían humedecido ya "¿Por qué demonios voy a llorar?" Tocó su cara y pronto en las yemas de sus dedos pudo sentir el agua que recorría por toda su cara, estaba llorando. En parte Bulma se sentía confundida de todo, su hijo de un tiempo no muy lejos había tomado una actitud un poco diferente al como ella lo conocía, más distante, pareciera como si de hablar de su padre le molestara y en efecto tal vez tenía razón, pero ella también lo tenía, nunca podría imaginar que Vegeta diera su vida con tal de que ellos tuvieran otro día más de vida, era lo más probable que le afectara en cierto punto eso pero ¿Cómo?

Poso su codo en la pierna derecha que tenía y su cara en la mano derecha en donde el codo descansaba, aún seguía viendo aquel rosal, perdida, llorando de impotencia sentía como si cada parte de ella se desfragmentara en mil partes y estas a su vez en millones de partes, que día tras día una pequeña parte de esos trozos se rompían en más sin poder volver a unirlos. La casa estaba sola, Vegeta se enfrascaba en pelear y por más que Bulma trataba de que ese hombre orgulloso se dignara en decirle en que es lo que tenía, siempre le contestaba con sus silencios, era como si regresara a un pasado en la cual conocía perfectamente. A veces Vegeta salía para seguir entrenando era como si le faltara algo a su vida y por más que ella trataba de buscarlo, encontrar lo que tanto Vegeta encontraba, cada vez que buscaba más, más pérdida estaba en encontrar la respuesta.

Por su parte su hijo se la pasaba estudiando, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero sin embargo ya no parecía el niño orgulloso que alguno vez fue, casi no le contaba nada, era como si viviera en otro mundo siempre estaba a la defensiva y cuando podía, cuando veía la oportunidad se iba de la casa por horas hasta ya regresar muy noche. Si bien desde que todo volvió a la normalidad todo se había convertido en una gran pesadilla, al principio nada nuevo había pasado sin ninguna novedad, hasta que un día no muy especial los cambios no fueron de esperarse y toda la familia Briefs había entrado en un juego, añorando el pasado que tenían, la vida que algunas ocasiones los hacía feliz… Habían entrado en una patética y desorientada rutina.

- ¿Esto es mío? – cuestiono Vegeta al sentarse en frente de Bulma.

- Si lo es – asintió con la cabeza, se limitó a observarlo comer, se quitó las lágrimas que tenía en su cara, si bien el apetito se le había ido ya.

- ¿Y esta vez por que llorabas? – Alzó la ceja, y sin cambiar su semblante prosiguió comiendo.

- Por cosas – dijo así finalizando esa conversación, no quería que fuera interrogada más – Vegeta ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-…..- Siguió comiendo sin siquiera hacerle caso - ¿No piensas ir a trabajar?-

- ¿Te molesta mi presencia acaso? – Dijo secamente – No te enseñaron modales acaso ¿No vas a contestar a mi pregunta?-

- Pues que estúpida pregunta me has hecho Bulma, y si quieras saber me molesta tu voz ¡Ya no la soporto! Por eso es mejor que me desaparezca por unos días de esta vida que nunca quise.-

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión Vegeta? – Dijo levantándose de su asiento furiosa – No se que demonios paso, pero últimamente te has comportado de una manera diferente, te la pasas entrenando día y noche ¿Para que? – Bufó y puso sus manos en la cadera – Ya no hay la necesidad de que entrenes, deberías de pasártela con tu familia aquí que es tu casa.-

- ¿Diferente? – Divagó unos segundos – No tengo por que estarte diciendo mis razones, tu no tienes que estarme diciendo lo que tengo que hacer, yo hago lo que me plazca, si puedo irme, esta vida es tan aburrida, yo nunca la pedí.-

- ¡Hmpf! – volteó su cara hacia la gran ventana y cruzó sus brazos - ¿Y que haces aquí me pregunto? Si no pediste esta estúpida vida tan monótona que tú la hiciste de esa manera, ¡Lárgate! – Dijo sentenciando – No se que esperas de mí, quiero que seas el de antes.-

- No era necesario que me lo digieras – se levantó del sillón – Ya me iba de cualquier manera, solo quería satisfacerme de comida – se detuvo en frente de Bulma – Yo nunca te pedí nada de ti – la agarró del brazo y esto hizo que descruzara los brazos y se le quedara viendo detenidamente – No te pedí tu cariño, ni mucho menos tu lástima ahhhgg no la necesito en lo absoluto, se vivir solo.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo llorando nuevamente de impotencia y acto seguido le dio una bofetada – Sin mi estarías solo… Sabes que lo hago por que te amo realmente Vegeta, sencillamente esa es la razón por que estoy contigo aún ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te ocurre? Volvamos a hacer los de antes.-

- Nunca te pedí que te quedaras conmigo mujer – la cachetada que le había dado Bulma en efecto no le había echo nada, pero su orgullo de hombre no le iba a permitir flaquear ante unas cuantas lágrimas que ella soltaba, seguiría siendo un guerrero frío, y nunca le diría que es lo que le atormentaba, él encontraría solo su propia salida, sin ayuda de nadie, así siempre había sido y siempre así sería – Bulma, no vivas en el pasado, por eso son débiles los humanos.-

- Si todos estos años estabas con nosotros ¿Por qué no te fuiste?-

- Solo me quede por Kakarotto, tenía cuentas pendientes con él – sentenció secamente.

- ¿Por qué sacrificaste tu vida por nosotros? Si no te importábamos – seguía llorando, sin comprender lo que él le decía.

- No seas ingenua, no confundas las cosas – soltó del brazo a Bulma y cerró las manos para apretar los puños "¿Quién demonios le dio esa información? Malditos imbéciles, eso era privado" – Las cosas no son del toda ciertas, si bien mi orgullo de guerrero me pedía que aniquilara a Majin Buu – dijo secamente – Ahora no me molestes más, no vivas en un pasado que nunca existió, ni mucho menos en un futuro posible que nunca se hará – siguió su camino sin ninguna prisa "Yo solo puedo salir de este problema que me acongoja, no necesito ayuda de nadie y no creo nunca necesitarla, siempre aprendí a salir de mis problemas solo, aunque lo cierto es que si me sacrifique por ustedes" Se aproximo a la puerta y la dejo abierta y emprendió su vuelo, otra vez alejándose de la casa y descargar lo que todo este tiempo le molestaba en un enfrascado y sabía de antemano que era un patético entrenamiento.

Bulma se quedó viendo a Vegeta hasta cuando por fin él se decidió a emprender vuelo y salir lejos de ahí. Fue cuando Bulma despertó de un pequeño trance que lo tenía, volteó su cuerpo "Luego cerrare la puerta" Pensó en un vago intento de que todo la plática anterior no hubiera pasado, se tumbó en el sillón nuevamente, su vista se giro nuevamente a el rosal, perdiéndose completamente en las rosas que había plantado.

" ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Vegeta? ¿Por qué ese afán de seguir entrenado? No encuentro el motivo por el cual te puedas comportar de esa manera" Gruño "Pero no se si pueda seguir de esta manera cada vez que hablamos me evades como si fuera una estúpida, no se a que llegue esto, no se si todavía pueda soportarlo" Camino aún pérdida, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía si bien el 'matrimonio', o más bien estaba en 'unión libre', veía como se desmoronaba sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Sin siquiera pensarlo se paró en seco enfrente del teléfono, empezó a marcar de una manera desesperada y temblorosa el primer número que se le vino a la mente, si bien quería descansar de la vida que ya llevaba, se tomaría el día libre, y en seguido empezó a marcar los números "Necesito hablarlo con alguien"

El teléfono empezó a sonar, era ya tarde, dio un gran bostezó si bien tenía una jaqueca, y ese pitido del teléfono no hacía más que molestarle en lo absoluto, se trató de safarse de un brazo que le aprisionaba su cintura, con cuidado se sentó en la cama, y caminó rumbo hacia la sala y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo un poco adormilado - ¿Bueno? – Volvió a probar – Genial quien quiera que haya sido ya colgó el teléfono, como me frustra esa gente que no tiene nada que hacer.-

- ¿Quién era Yamcha? – dijo una mujer, se asomó en la esquina de un arco que divisaba la sala y la entrada del comedor.

- No lo se Zafiro – volteó a ver la mujer envuelta con las sabanas de su cama, si bien esa mujer era una vil y cruel copia de Bulma, lo único que llegaba a diferenciarlas, era un tatuaje que tenía en la espalda, y que la personalidad era totalmente diferente por supuesto, nadie podría igualar la personalidad de aquella mujer, tan diferente que ninguna le haría frente.

- Fíjate, para eso tienes identificador de llamadas ¿No? – le señaló el cuadrito blanco que estaba del lado derecho del teléfono.

- Cierto lo olvide – se pegó son su mano derecha en la frente – Lo pagó y… patético dice número privado, me frustra la gente que solo hace bromas, uno que se toma la molestia de levantarse para contestar el teléfono y cuelgan en el instante.-

- Si, a mi me pasa muy a menudo – dijo bostezando - ¿Qué tal si acabamos lo que no terminamos en la noche?-

- Lo siento Zafiro – vio el horario en su reloj de pulso – Pero ya es tarde y no quiero perder el trabajo que tengo si bien en la noche podríamos hacer lo que desees.-

- Me parece perfecto – sonrió y se retiró del marco.

Yamcha encontró sus ropas tiradas en la sala, si bien no tenía las ganas de vestirse con otras ropas ¿Quién se acordaría que esa misma ropa se las puso el viernes? Ya era lunes, y como tal había pasado ya dos días, se metió a bañar, la jaqueca que tenía era abrumadora, ayer se había emborrachado hasta que su cuerpo ya no podía más.

Después de darse una gran ducha, se dispuso a ponerse la misma ropa que se había puesto dos días atrás, sin siquiera despedirse de su actual novia se marcho rumbo al trabajo que jamás en su vida pensó que pudiera tener un trabajo semejante al que ya tenía, su vida se había pasado tan rápido en su mente, en los tiempos era un pequeño ladronzuelo y siempre pensó que nacería, viviría y moriría como un ladronzuelo, ya había pensado realmente en el destino que el mismo se había predestinado, y eso en cierto punto no le molestaba en lo absoluto por que siempre pensó que esa era la vida que tenía, con su amigo Puar a su lado, sonrió recordando una vez su pasado.

Se subió a su carro último modelo "En todos lados apareces tú…" Se subió en él y antes de encenderlo, puso sus manos en el volante, alzó la vista en la ventana en donde se encontraba su actual novia, bufó "¡Maldita sea!" Apretó su quijada y empezó a mayugar el volante "¿Por qué demonios sucede esto?" Encendió el carro y salió con dirección hacia su trabajo.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo y pareciera que todo empezó como si hubiera sido ayer" Se fijó en el horario "Ahora que lo pienso no es tan tarde como yo suponía que era, llegare temprano al trabajo" Se asomó al ver que sus sospechas de llegar tempranas eran nulas, un tráfico más adelante se veía, en cierta forma le daba alivio, no tenía las ganas de llegar temprano, solo quería salir de su departamento lo antes posible "Desgraciadamente nunca pude…" Abrió la guantera de su carro, empezó a hurgar dentro de los papeles que tenía ahí y finalmente halló una foto, desde sus principios, todos estaban reunidos de sus primeros amigos que había tenido: el maestro Roshi, Goku, Krilin, Puar, él y ella. Detuvo su coche de momento y siguió acelerando un poco más. Detuvo el carro ya había llegado al tráfico, se quedó viendo la foto tenía muchos recuerdos y anhelos "¡Que estúpido!" Dejó la foto en el asiento de lado y volteó su cara del lado izquierdo.

Todos los recuerdos le venían en ese momento, no podía comprender ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de perderla y no dar batalla por ella? Era una completa locura, sabía que tenía la culpa tantos años de noviazgo y él estúpidamente los aventó a la nada, la tenía en sus manos, y se dejó llevar por el materialismo, por la maldita sociedad en la cual viven, trató duramente de volver con ella, tenía que comprenderlo, él nunca se había mezclado con la sociedad, era solo un vago, un joven ladronzuelo que solo quería dejar de ser tímido, jamás en su vida pensó que se refugiara en los brazos de ese estúpido mono ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso? Nunca comprendió como ella pudo sentir un gran afecto hacía Vegeta, él ni siquiera le importaba, ni siquiera sabía la definición de lo que eran ellos, "Cuando supo la noticia que Vegeta murió a manos de Majin Buu, me sentí impotente de no poder ayudar en esos momentos que solo sería un estorbo para todos, pero cuando me abrazó no siento culpa de haber sentido una inmensa alegría en el fondo de mi ser, la alegría de que por fin Vegeta se había ido y era para siempre… Pero que equivocado estaba, ese estúpido volvió a regresar" Apretó sus puños y endureció la mirada, se vio por el espejo que tenía en frente de él, aquellos ojos negros emanaban una furia imparable. 

Avanzó más metros su carro, era ya más próximo la llegada a su trabajo no le demoraría más tiempo "Por varios intentos fallidos intentaba borrarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude mi subconsciente hacía que cada pareja que he tenido tenga una gran similitud a ti, lo se pensaras que soy un estúpido si algún día te llegue a contar esto, tal vez pensarás que soy un lunático, pero no puedo" Volteó su cabeza y acto seguido agarró nuevamente la foto "¿Cómo podré tenerte en mis manos nuevamente Bulma?" Se quedó viendo nostálgicamente a la foto, unos metros más avanzó su carro "Me he quedado en un miserable pasado, aún no puedo entender como elegiste a Vegeta, a ese hombre" Gruño "Él es tan patético que ni siquiera le importaba su familia, no le importabas tú, sin embargo con Majin Buu fue totalmente diferente se sacrificó ¿Y para que demonios se sacrificó? Si de todas formas sigue con vida, si de todas formas sigue haciéndote sufrir"

Pronto llegó a su actual trabajo, ya casi no le importaba mucho si bien había decidido ya empezar desde cero o al menos eso creía él, tal vez de esa manera podría olvidar el pasado que a todos lados le seguía, el remordimiento del 'hubiera', de lo estúpido que fue, de lo ingenuo, nunca pensó en herir de esa manera a Bulma, por ella pasó esas magnificas aventuras, por ella se volvió una buena persona, jamás en toda su vida pensó que llegaría a hacer codiciado entre las mujeres, pero al igual que jamás pensó que Bulma se enamoraría de un saiyajin. Estacionó su carro en una de los lugares preferentes que le había brindado la empresa en donde trabajaba, bajo del vehículo, se llevó la foto consigo y suspiró, aún vivía en el pasado. 

Caminó como normalmente hacía todos los días "Patética rutina" Abrió la puerta de la empresa, no obstante había dejado de seguir trabajando en la liga de béisbol, todo lo que se relacionaba con ella le afectaba como físicamente y emocionalmente, no quería saber nada más de ella en aquellos momentos, había pasado bastante tiempo en el que los guerreros Z no se veían más, en cierto punto le agradó esa idea, le agrado ya no tener más relación con Bulma limitarse a verla en algún programa o en las revistas de científicos importantes, aunque le dolía internamente sabía que era lo mejor, esa mujer tenía lo que merecía, aunque de una forma poco ortodoxa a su punto de vista.

- Buenos días señor Yamcha – un apuesto policía lo recibió como siempre, a la misma hora, con su mismo traje puesto y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días Xenián – dijo sin ganas – Se ve que te la pasaste muy bien este fin de semana ¿Verdad?-

- Si señor, me entere que mi esposa esta embarazada, tuvimos una fuerte discusión hace un par de semanas, me encontró con otra mujer, lo se va a pensar que soy un estúpido – dijo aún con la sonrisa que no se le borraba de la cara – Pero yo amo a mi mujer y luche por ella, afortunadamente me perdonó, si no lo hubiera echo quizás me hubiera matado. Sabe, sin ella no puedo vivir y podría vivir enfrascado en el pasado.-

- Me lo imagino – dijo irónicamente ante las palabras de este, el policía se desconcertó un poco pero no le tomó importancia – Hasta en la vida, en la patética vida que tengo todo el mundo me recuerda a ti, todo el mundo actúa en mi contra – Subió unas escaleras, hasta llegar por fin a un elevador, pronto se subió en él, y marcó el número de el piso en donde se encontraba su oficina – Otro día más recordándote, tal vez las palabras de Xenián no son del todo locura, no se como yo tampoco me he suicidado, es estúpido, no puedo olvidarte este vació que se encuentra y más coraje me da que te hayas quedado con ese saiyajin.-

Pronto llegó al piso de su oficina, era ¿Patética la vida que tenía? Si, probablemente esa era la respuesta, vivía en un pasado que extrañaba y que sabía en el fondo de su ser que jamás volvería, tan patética se había vuelto su vida que solo tenía por novias a las que tenían el aspecto físico a su antigua novia, tan patética se había convertido que se metió a trabajar en una empresa afiliada a la Corporación Cápsula, solo para tener información de la dueña de la empresa Bulma Briefs, tan patética era que aún seguía guardando todas esas fotos que tenía y que de seguramente Bulma en estos momentos había arrinconado todas la vivencias que habían tenido en unos de los cuartos que poseía su mansión, para ella solo representaba una piedra en el zapato, un dolor que le hizo pasar por todas las tonterías que él cometió en el pasado… Pero que equivocado se encontraba Yamcha en estos momentos, Bulma pasaba por una crisis y al igual que él, añoraban el pasado, un pasado que no se puede regresar.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina se recostó en el sillón café de cuero que tenía, suspiro hondamente y después volvió haber la foto con ternura "Aquellos tiempos" Puso la foto en un marco acorde a el tamaño de la foto y saco dentro de un cajón que tenía en su lado derecho otra foto, esta vez la foto era más actual, aparecía Trunks, Bulma abrazándolo de una manera impresionante a juzgar por la foto parecía como si tuviera miedo de perderlo para siempre, y Vegeta apartado de ellos dos, tratándose de esconder ¿Cómo había obtenido la foto? Eso no importaba ya, era lo de menos, pero sin embargo la tenía, siempre anhelaba ese maldito pasado, él hubiera sido el esposo perfecto, hubieran tenido sus propios hijos. "Pero tú…" Frunció el seño y arrugo la fotografía "Tu arruinaste todo, no se como demonios le haré, pero tienes que desaparecer de su vida y esta vez me encargare de que sea para siempre, tú no eres el esposo perfecto, solo eres un pobre inepto, un imbécil que se cruzó en mi camino" Con su propio ki incinero la fotografía "Estoy harto de vivir en el pasado, estoy harto de que te hayas burlado de mí, tal vez no te gane con fuerza, tal vez seas un príncipe de una raza que ni siquiera existe ya, y que sea solo yo un simple humano común y corriente, pero también tengo mis propios métodos y regresare a la vida ese pasado y te quedarás con los brazos cruzados como el simple mono estúpido que realmente eres" Hizo una sonrisa retorcida "No se como, pero este pasado volverá a revivirse y Bulma será mía como siempre debió haber sido…"

Continuará…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola amigos míos aquí asociándome con otra muy buena amiga mía j4p4nis3, que ella tuvo la idea de este fanfic, y me comentó y me pareció muy fantástica esta historia que me tome la molestia de escribir el primer capítulo de nuestra historia amigos. Solo con una última cosa que decir, alguna sugerencia o crítica son bienvenidas.

Dejen reviews ;)

**Ashamed y j4pnis3**


End file.
